warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Guide:How to make an Imperial organization
Imperium of Man is littered with organizations, Adeptuses, offices and departments, each overlapping others creating multiple layers of authority and officiality. This is no wonder as many of the organizations within the Imperium are so complex and byzantine that no existing catalogue of their areas of influence, or even their function, exists. This is of course a good opportunity for any fanon author out there to expand on the Imperial authorities. Only the most prominent, powerful and widespanning organizations of the Imperium are described in the 40k universe and so creating new ones is more than welcome. Throughout the editions of Warhammer 40,000 it is emphasized that the Imperium is a myriad, bureucratic labyrinth and as a fanon author you don't really need to worry if there already exists an organization that shares traits with the one you are about to write! Some of the canon organizations are however so powerful and affect everything within the Imperium that to write a fanon organization which would rival them is simply put a bad idea. The two most powerful, or influential, organizations are the High Lords of Terra and the Inquisition. Both of them answerable only to the Emperor himself, below the High Lords resides everything else in the Imperium of Man for they rule in Emperor's stead. Where Inquisition is extremely fan-friendly for expanding (see below), High Lords of Terra don't really have much room for extra additions. High Lords High Lords of Terra are twelve inviduals who rule in the Emperor's stead. Nine of the twelve seats are virtaully sacrosanct and are always held by the Fabricator General of Mars, Master of Administratum and Paternoval Envoy of the Navis Nobilite. The rest three seats may be held filled from a range of the highest officials in the Imperium. As said, everything (beside the Inquisition) in the Imperium is under jurisdiction of the High Lords of Terra. They are the Emperor's will and rule in his name. As the whole organization consists of inviduals rather than suborganizations, this is not a really good place to expand upon. If you are nevertheless interested in expanding on this or other high-ranking officials of the Imperium, you ought to check our Major Fanon Characters article which is a community project for anyone to participate! Inquisition A secretive organisation whose agents answer only to the Emperor himself, the Inquisition's job is to protect the humanity of the threats within, without and beyond. The Inquisition itself is divided into three Ordos Majoris - Ordo Malleus, Ordo Hereticus and Ordo Xenos - and into unknown amount of Ordos Minoris. Each of these ordos (or orders) emphasizes on one particular threat against mankind and acts as a weapon against it. Inquisition is a great organization to expand upon! The secretive nature of the Inquisition means that not even the members of it are aware of each others' missions and agendas and all the numerous ordos provide a great sphere for expansion. When coupled with virtual omnipotency of the agency, you are pretty much free to go on your way to create an ordo for your need. When an ordo for your liking already exists, here on 40k Fanon or in canon content, you ought to look upon the possibilities of creating a conclave, cabal or cell which operates within the ordo in question. Inquisition offers a great place to expand upon and its freewilled agents make things otherwise outright heretic to happen. Below are some basic aspects about the Inquisition laid out but should you find it interesting enough there are number of sources which give a greater insight for the Inquisition. All Dark Heresy books provide excellent insight on the Inquisition, as obviously does the Codex: Inquisition (6th Edition) and even the older Codex: Witch Hunters (3rd Edition) and Codex: Daemonhunters (3rd Edition) should prove to be helpful. Orders of the Inquisition Ordo Hereticus is the largest of the three Ordos Majoris and its duty is to root out heresy, mutation and rogue psykers from amongst the humanity. Its members are sometimes called "Witch Hunters" as they excel on hunting of the rogue psykers. Ordo Hereticus uses Imperial forces extensively but hold the Sisters of Battle (the Orders Militant of the Adepta Sororitas) as their foremost allies and associates. Smallest, or the largest and the most powerful, and closest-knit of the ordos, members of the Ordo Malleus fight the greatest enemy of all; the Daemons of the Warp. Also known as the "Daemonhunters" the members of the Ordo Malleus are amongst the most knowledgeable, dangerous and pure of all the Emperor's servants. Ordo Malleus can call upon the Grey Knights space marine chapter, which is dedicated in the eradication of the daemons and their taint. Ordo Xenos watches the humanity from the "threat without", the aliens. Members of the Ordo Xenos are scholars and generals both, they are ever vigilant of the alien threats and more than willing to sacrifice entire worlds in order to eradicate the xenos as a whole. Most famous, or infamous, or the inquisitors of Ordo Xenos is perhaps the Inquisitor Kryptman who sacrificed worlds in order to deny the precious biomass from the Hive Fleet Leviathan. Number of other ordos also exist, these include: All fanon ordos here on 40k Fanon can be found in Category:Ordos of the Inquisition. Conclaves and Cabals Inquisitors are not only members of an Ordo, but can also be part of a regional grouping which is generally known as a "conclave". Conclaves are groups of inquisitors, who watch over a specific region of space. It is good to remember, however, that not all of the Imperial space is under jurisdiction of any conclave and there are whole sectors after sectors with no Inquisitional presence at all. Largest conclaves may number dozens of inquisitors with private armies and fleets in their constant command, while smaller conclaves might be only three of four inquisitors strong accompanied with a number of trusted agents and allies. Cabals on the other hand are groupings created to counter or investigate a certain threat. If cabal is commissioned by a small conclave, line between them can be hazy or indeed non-existant. Many see cabals as secret societies and unneccessary factions within conclaves, even if they have been proven to be effective in general. Some inquisitorial groups have been written on 40k Fanon too, these include: *'Eressa Conclave' - oversees Eressa sector. This is a community project, feel free to participate! *'Ioxian Conclave' - oversees Iox sector and the Bassenheim Expanse *'Tenebarite Cabal' - formed to destroy the Vitores Tenebras organization All conclaves, cabals and cells in 40k Fanon can be found in Category:Inquisitorial Groups. Cabals and conclaves are also a great way to collaborate with other users and if you wish to do so, please about your idea here on 40k Fanon or add a new thread on our ! Factions In addition to all those ordos, conclaves and cabals, there are factions. Inquisition is not at all homogenous in its belief on how to destroy the enemies of mankind or how to root out the heresy within the vast ranks of humanity. Personal philosophy adopted by the inquisitor divides the agents into radicals and puritans. Where puritans believe, more or less, in the Imperial Truth, the radicals are represented by inviduals which believe that the humanity is best served by measures they themselves would find heretic. Radicals might employ daemonhosts or "sanctioned xenos" as their retinue members, study artefacts of chaos or uphold beliefs not openly shared within the Imperium. Three most prominent puritan factions are the Amalanthians, Thorians and Monodominants, of which the last is most uncompromising with the Imperial Truth. Inquisitors with vastly differenting philosophies might find themselves at odds and even attempt to apprehend one another. This has happened numerous times in history with inquisitors such as; Helynna Valeria and Emil Darkhammer, or with the fanon inquisitor Ceridwen Lothringen and the Ancalyan's Cabal. You should feel free to relish on the varied philosophies of the agents of Inquisition and to look for your own if needed. Adeptus Terra Adeptus Terra is the central bureaucratic organisation of the Imperium below the High Lords of Terra. It is not however an agency on itself but consists of autonomous departments that are tasked by the High Lords of Terra. Administratum Adeptus Astartes Imperial Commanders Imperial Fleet Imperial Guard Navis Nobilite Officio Assassinorum Office of Assassins is a tool like no other in the Imperium. Created by the Emperor himself, only the High Lords can sanction (with the two-thirds of vote majority) the deployment of an Assassin of the Officio. In the beginning, the six Great Temples - Callidus, Culexus, Eversor, Vanus, Venenum and Vindicare - were built on the Holy Terra. However, after the Wars of Vindication - that took place shortly after the death of High Lord Goge Vandire (M36) - upon the recommendations of Inquisitor Jaeger the Assassin Temples were distributed to various locations so that should one fall to any illwilled influence, others would remain untainted. It was also Inquisitor Jaeger who found Ordo Sicarius of the Inquisition to oversee the Officio Assassinorum in an attempt to prevent any misuses of the assassins. Officio is divided into multiple different Temples, each specialising in a certain manner of death. Assassins themselves are ranked into multiple classes (such as "2nd class"). Known canon Assassin Temples are: *'Callidus' - masters of infiltration *'Culexus' - anti-psychic assassins equipped with powerful arcane weaponry *'Eversor' - berserker slaughterers *'Vanus' *'Venenum' - use of poison *'Vindicare' - long-range Creating new temples to fulfill a specific means of assassination is more than welcome addition to our site. Keep the idea simple and concise and emphasize on the method of assassination and you are good to go! Rogue Traders Arbites Astra Telepathica League of Blackships Scholastia Psykana Astronomica Custodes Adeptus Ministorum Commonly referred to as the Ecclesiarchy, the Adeptus Ministorum is the state church of the Imperium and responsible for maintaining and spreading the Imperiul Cult, the belief in the divinity of the God-Emperor of Mankind. The Ministorum is present on every imperial world, aside from Forge Worlds, and has a myriad of servants carrying out its tasks. The Ministorum is not part of the Adeptus Terra and stands on its own, overseen by the Ecclesiarch, who is also a member of the High Lords of Terra. Below him are several thousand Cardinals, each overseeing a diocese -which typically encompasses a planet- who in turn oversee the countless Pontifices, Confessors, Missionaries and Preachers that are part of his diocese. Opposite to the servants of faith are the Deacons and Arch-Deacons who take care of the monetary aspect of faith. Encompassed in the Creed Temporal, they maintain cathedrals, gather donations and generally tend to everything that does not fall under jurisdiction of a Cardinal. Though rare, there are worlds directly ruled by the Ecclesiarchy, such as Shrine or Cardinal Worlds. Adepta Sororitas Following the Age of Apostasy, when the mad Goge Vandire attempted to seize control of the Imperium, the Ministorum was forbidden to maintain any 'men under arms'. However, as Vandire's Daughters of the Emperor, whom had turned against their master after a revelation of the Emperor himself, were no men, they did technically not fall under this ban. Consequently, they were reformed into the Adepta Sororitas to serve the Ecclesiarchy. Orders Militant Among the most prominent (and popular for fanon creations) are the Orders Militant, or Sisters of Battle. Compromised of utterly zealous women drawn from the Schola Progenia and equipped with Power Armor and Bolters, they carry out the Ecclesiarchy's Wars of Faith or crush any trace of heresy they are directed at. They are divided into Major and Lesser Orders, of which the latter are being created here. Fanon examples: *'Order of the Silent Cathedral' - Secretive and zealous, the Sisters of the Silent Cathedral are known to crush even minor heresies without restraint and regard anyone lacking faith as possible target. *'Order of the Vermillion Tears' - Following the miracle of the healing tears of their Saint, the Sisters of the Vermillion Tears have become adapt and proficient at fighting the forces of Nurgle. Orders Hospitaller Closely behind the Sisters of Battle in terms of admiration are the Sisters Hospitaller. Skilled medics and Chirurgeons, they tend to the wounded and the sick alike and have saved countless lifes (or ended them peacefully, should the former not be possible). Orders Dialogous Members of the Dialogous are not warriors, but scholars. They study the countless dialects of humanity's speech and are also able to translate Xeno languages such as Eldar or Tau. They are often part of an Inquisitor's retinue, as their skills are invaluable. Orders Famulous A Sister Famulous is a student of the countless bloodlines and family relations of imperial nobility. Often, they will advise a Lord as part of his court and serve as a first line of ensuring that he always remembers the loyalty he owes to the Imperium. Orders Sabine Accompanying Missionaries, Sisters Sabine help spreading the Imperial Cult. They specialize in infiltrating societies, even primitive ones, and slowly convert the population towards the Emperor. Orders Pronatus Lastly, the Sisters of an Order Pronatus are trained and tasked with retrieving, repairing and protecting relics of the Ecclesiarchy. Fanon examples: *'Order of the Shrouded Pillar' - Mainly operating in the Eressa sector, the Shrouded Pillar is a highly secretive Order, whose Sisters wear fake names and concealing veils as effective weapons to protect the treasures entrusted to them. Missionarus Galaxia Like the missionaries of old, Missionaries of the Ecclesiarchy go beyond the borders of civilization to spread the Imperial Cult. Supported by Sisters Sabine, accompanying Rogue Traders or on their own, they visit human worlds not yet introduced to the Emperor and work tirelessly to convert the native population. As this work is quite dangerous, they are often quite different from regular preachers and not only able to defend their hide but also think in more practical terms in order to root faith in the minds of their flock. Schola Progenium All over the Imperium exist the Scholas Progenium, facilities maintained by the Ecclesiarchy. They take in the orphans of imperial officials and train them from an early age on, creating some of the most skilled and stern-minded warriors the Imperium has to offer. Most prominently, they are known for training Commissars, these infamous and uncompromising individuals tasked with the thankless duty of ensuring moral and discipline within regiments of the Imperial Guard. However, that is far from all. Tempestus Scions, Navy officers, Imperial Assassins, Sororitas and rarely even Inquisitors are all graduates of a Schola Progenium, called Progena. They are the peak of human warriors (not counting Space Marines) and only a select few among untold billions. Fanon examples: *'Schola Obedia' - Graduates of the Schola Obedia, mostly Commissars, are known for their 'creative' forms of punishment, which they wield as effective tools. They often refrain from simple executions and take it upon themselves to reform their flock, even if it means utterly breaking them. Adeptus Mechanicus Help and tips for Adeptus Mechanicus orders can be found from the link above. Notes See also *Category:Adepts *Category:Ordos of the Inquisition *Category:Adepta Sororitas *Category:Adeptus Ministorum Sources * : Unsourced *1: Warhammer 40,000 8th Edition Rulebook ** page 24 ** page 25 ** page 27 *2: Dark Heresy Core Rulebook ** page 268 ** page 270 ** page 271 ** page 272 ** page 273 ** page 274 ** page 275 *3: Codex: Tyranids (8th Edition) ** page 24 *4: Codex: Inquisition (6th Edition) ** page 18 *5: Codex: Grey Knights (5th Edition) ** page 44 ** page 47 ** page 52-53 *6: Codex: Assassins (1999) ** page 2 ** page 4 ** page 10 ** page 12 Category:Imperium Category:Adepts Category:Organizations